


Soft Painting // Jamie x Eprize | The Hellbringers

by MosquitoParade



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, One-Shot, Other, non-binary lovers, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Jamie is the subject of Eprize's work.A tiny one-shot.~In my campaign, fey are created by parent fey, using clay, and giving it life. They don't have to physically reproduce, (so genetic diseases don't plague them, like Albinism, without the parent fey purposely doing so), so most don't have genitalia.





	Soft Painting // Jamie x Eprize | The Hellbringers

Jamie danced around, in the nude, but no less, smiling that gorgeous, happy grin, "Okay, time to settle down." Eprize says, sitting in front of the easel.

The light of Eprize's life settles on the love seat, running their fingers over the velvet before clutching the sheet, and leaning into the arm of the chair. "C'mon, more life like." Eprize encourages, and the subject of their piece chuckles, and leans far over the arm of the chair, almost tipping it over, as they reach out to poke Eprize's nose. The fey clicks their stop watch, and time freezes.

Perfect. Eprize gets out their paints, beginning to work.

What would have been a good two days later, Eprize taps the stop watch again, and Jamie finishes their chuckle, "This good?" They asked, and just as Eprize knew would happen, their spouse is already bored, knocking around the sheet.

"Yup, it's done. Would you like to see?" The two fey stood in front of the piece of art.

"Wow." Jamie mumbled quietly, "I don't want to brag, but, I'm gorgeous."

Eprize chuckled, and kissed Jamie's cheek, "You are."


End file.
